


Dampened Hopes

by were_lemur



Category: Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth is in love with Gina, but making the first move is hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dampened Hopes

**Author's Note:**

> For day_by_drabble's prompt http://community.livejournal.com/day_by_drabble/16123.html a picture of rain on and through a window.

"I didn't think you'd come," Beth said. "Not when it started raining."

"I was already on the way."

Beth watched intently as Gina poured the tea, blew into it, looked up at her over the rim of the mug. "Thanks," she said. "I really needed this. A day away from the office, not thinking about -- "

"Uh-uh," Beth said. "No using the U-word. Not today."

Gina smiled, and hooked a strand of damp hair behind her ear. Outside, the rain pounded against the window.

She wouldn't get a better chance than this, Beth knew, and she cursed herself for a coward.


End file.
